


Sticks and Stones

by mogwai_do



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's childhood was not an easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evildrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildrem/gifts).



As soon as the healer left the room, Spock picked up the mirror. The break in his cheekbone had been straightforward and fusing it had taken only minutes, but the bruising would last much longer. He reached up and lightly touched the vivid greens mottling his face. The tutors punished fighting severely, he knew, and provocation was no defence. He looked down and flexed his hands, regarding the unmarked skin of his knuckles, then he studied the bruising on his face once more. That a full Vulcan classmate had failed to control their emotions was unfortunate: satisfaction was not logical.

FIN


End file.
